


Art Masterpost - And The Moon Became As Blood. - Zara_Zee

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: (MAJOR SPOILERS WITHIN THE ARTWORK FOR THE STORY!)Dean Winchester is a Preacher, from a long line of Preachers. He believes unreservedly in The Revelation of The End Times; he sees the evidence of its truth in the desolate dying world all around him every day. The End is coming. It is unstoppable. Humankind’s destiny is a foregone conclusion.And then a Hunter arrives at Dean’s Church and asks him a frightening question: What if the future isn’t set? What if The End of Days can be stopped?The Hunter’s name is Sam and he speaks Heresy. But he also knows Dean far better than any stranger should, and Dean quickly finds himself captivated by the man’s vision of a better future.And so begins an epic quest across the Badlands: a quest for knowledge and truth; a quest for freedom; and, ultimately, a quest for humanity’s very existence.





	Art Masterpost - And The Moon Became As Blood. - Zara_Zee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And the moon became as blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935173) by [Zara_Zee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zee/pseuds/Zara_Zee). 



> I may have gotten a smidgen carried away with my Bang arts this year, but when you're given the chance to work with someone as absolutely excellent, talented, and sweet as zara_zee, what exactly is a girl to do? Plus, her story made my toes tingle, my brain do the same, and my heart contract, so I literally could not help myself! There are various 'moments' within the story which I've tried to illustrate, but I was most passionate about making sure her 'scribe biblical texts' at the beginning of every chapter, were highlighted. So often people skip straight over those italicised words assuming they're full of nothing of importance, but every single one has a continuation of the story, a clue to what's going to happen next, truly genuis weaved threads that explain the entire world Zee's created, and just a touch of mystery. They deserved to be *seen* So, art :D It has been an absolute privilege to work with Miss Zee again, and I would sign on to art for her in a heartbeat, because she is a treasure, and so encouraging :)
> 
> Go and read the fic because DUDES AND DUDETTES you will not be able to put it down!

There's a beautiful Irish gypsy Clan tradition that's woven throughout the entirety of Zee's universe, see if you can pick up on it? I also loved this because those are my genuine cultural roots. Many of you know I'm Pagan, but maybe not a lot of you know I am Gypsy, Roma Gypsy, who lent their traditions to the Irish travelling folk who later became tinkers. I love that she paid such close attention to these traditions but at the same time used her own brand of awesome to mold them into something slightly different :D

Originally I created a static title header for Zee's story, but then I thought I'd try my new found gif'ing skills and do a moving advertisement for her excellence :D I think it worked quite well. We discussed between us that yes, the images I used within the artwork were the wrong 'age' for Sam and Dean, but at the same time they looked right, you know, so when you read it, I hope you'll see what I mean.

Throughout the entire story we're told of two sets of brothers, prophesied to be coming to change the world, improve the world, reunite the universe of man with the universe of nature and magic, this is my interpretation of Sam and Dean as one pair of those brothers (both pairs are basically our Sam and Dean and we see this throughout the entire story, it's explained, with gentle subtle hints, that finally drop on your head with a bang because how did we not SEE this to start with?)

These are the hellhounds, now Earth bound and visible, that chase Sam, Bobby, Ellen and Jo across the badlands.

The moment that Sam finally admits he's Dean's brother, and Dean is hurt so deeply by the sin of his omission.

And these, THESE are my absolute treasures! I love how they came out, and between myself and Zee we worked on what fit best, size, shape, type of picture, type of fonts (so many different iterations, lol) But eventually we found a style that worked and I am SO pleased with them :D Some of them actually have two banners, due to the sheer amount of information within those texts, but I also think that works quite well.

**Prologue.**

**Chapter One.**

**Chapter Two.**

**Chapter Three.**

**Chapter Four (and the first of the 'two' banners)**

  


**Chapter Five (and trust Chuck to be THAT gobby he fills two banners, lol)**

  


**Chapter Six (Of course Dean can't be outdone by Chuck's ability to 'talk')**

  


**Epilogue (This felt like it needed be more, different, have something that differentiated it from the others, hence the grey scale colouring)**

 

I have had SO MUCH FUN working with ZZ and she will forever be one of my favourite authors to create for. Thank you honey for a wild awesome ride ♥


End file.
